


Talk Shakespeare to Me

by cloj



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloj/pseuds/cloj





	Talk Shakespeare to Me

You were beyond excited. You had finally graduated from The Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, otherwise known as RADA and you had been selected to showcase your acting abilities in the week-long premiere RADA Festival. The festival was designed especially for new graduates like yourself and in the first week of July, you would be performing the role of Beatrice in ‘Much Ado about Nothing.’ You felt it was a role that you would have a lot of fun playing and you couldn’t wait for rehearsals to begin. Another exciting aspect was that other past students had also been invited to participate in this first ever festival event. Your mind raced with wild ideas of who might play the part of Benedick opposite your Beatrice, as well as the more older and established performers who might be in the play.  
You were receiving your script later that day at a quick informal meeting which would also include a final cast list. You were also going to meet your fellow cast member playing Benedick.   
You tried to distract yourself by cleaning around your apartment. Vacuuming, dusting, laundry until you realised it was 12.30pm. You made yourself a quick sandwich for lunch before ducking into the bathroom for a quick shower.  
You finished up, drying yourself off before drying your hair and placing it into a sleek ponytail. You applied some light make-up before selecting a black knee length basque waist cut dress. You slipped on your black ballet flats and a short red cardigan for a bit of colour. Feeling confident with your appearance you grabbed your bag and headed out the door. You hailed a taxi to take you to RADA.   
Once you arrived, you made your way to one the main theatre while you waited for the others to show. You were ten minutes early so you placed your bag on a chair and made your way to the stage. With you being the only person there, you could hear the creak of the stairs as you made your way up to the stage. Your hand made its way to reach out and feel the thick, red velvet stage curtain as you walked past it to the centre of the stage. You stood facing the seats, taking in the atmosphere. You could see the seats on the ground floor and those above in the balcony. You closed your eyes and inhaled. At the moment it felt cold and empty around you. But in your mind it was a place that could heat up and come alive when it was filled with people and props. An audience could be transported anywhere and be taken on a myriad of emotions and diverse characters they meet inside the theatre. You opened your eyes and noticed a tall figure coming down the aisle towards the stage. You could only make the person’s outline as it was quite dim, and then he stepped into the light.  
Tom Hiddleston.  
No freaking way. He must have the wrong theatre, surely. Why would he be here…unless…no! He couldn’t possibly be…in the same play as you?  
‘Mr. Hiddleston, are you lost?’ you blurted out. ‘Oh fuck, why would he be lost you idiot? He used to study here,’ you mentally face palmed yourself.  
‘No, I’m quite sure I’m in the correct theatre love. I’m meeting with a couple of the acting teachers, Annie and Alex and a graduate, Mia Watson, I believe. You are..?’ he asked as he stopped at the front of the stage.  
Yes, your name. Really you were pretty comprehensive when it came to the English language but all of a sudden it seems to have failed you…you’re not even sure you do remember your own name.  
‘Uh…I’m Mia,’ you managed to utter.  
‘You’re Mia? Well that’s wonderful! I’m excited to meet you, you’re Beatrice!’ he replied, with great enthusiasm.  
You watched Tom bound up the stairs, his hand outstretched to shake yours.  
‘Well, let me formally introduce myself. I’m Tom,’ you took his hand and shook it.  
‘I’m Mia,’ you smiled back at him.  
‘Well since you already know I’m playing Beatrice, what are you here for? To help us graduates with your knowledge and experience?’ you joked.  
Tom’s face was suddenly serious.  
‘No, I’m in the play. I’m Benedick to your Beatrice!’ he exclaimed.  
‘What? You’re Benedick?’ you said.  
You were going to be in a play, acting opposite Tom Hiddleston. You weren’t sure whether too jump for joy or hope the ground would open up and swallow you. You were going to work with a famous RADA graduate who happened to be as sexy as hell. This was going to really test your acting skills.  
Tom looked as pleased as punch.  
‘I certainly am. I’m just so excited to be a part of this. I hope you’re looking forward to this as much as I am!’ he went on.   
That was probably the fucking understatement of the year.  
The theatre door suddenly opened and you saw two more people walk in. As they approached, you could see it was Annie and Alex, two of your former teachers.  
‘Tom!’ Alex called out.  
‘Alex!’ came an equally enthusiastic reply. Tom made his way down the stairs as you followed him. You watched the two men exchange a manly hug complete with back slaps. Tom then moved to place a kiss on Annie’s cheek before hugging her as well. Clearly they had been Tom’s teachers as well.  
‘It’s great to see you both,’ Tom said.  
‘Likewise,’ Alex replied.  
‘We’re so excited you were able to make the time to do this for us,’ Annie continued, ‘we know how frantically busy you are!’  
‘How could I not?’ Tom said, ‘this is all so terribly exciting!’  
‘I see you’ve already met Mia?’ Alex said, gesturing to you in acknowledgement.  
‘One of our most brightest and talented graduates,’ Annie chimed in, looking on proudly.  
‘Yes, Mia and I were just getting acquainted,’ Tom replied, winking at you.  
‘Christ,’ you thought, ‘he can’t be doing that all the time, you’d run out of knickers at this rate.’  
‘Yes, I can’t believe I’ll be working with Tom,’ you said, ‘I’m sure I’m going to learn so much.’  
Annie clapped her hands together. ‘This is going to be so exciting!’ she said excitedly. Turning around, she reached into her bag which she had set down onto one of the chairs. She pulled out two bound scripts, handing one each to both you and Tom.  
‘Here you go, your scripts and the final cast member list’ she said, ‘rehearsals will begin in a couple of weeks. In the meantime, familiarise yourselves with your lines. If you have any questions, let either of us know, otherwise, we’ll see you both in two weeks.’   
Alex looked at his watch.  
‘We really must go, classes to teach, it’s never ending!’ he said, ‘good to see you both again.’  
Everyone shook hands again as Annie and Alex made their way out of the theatre.  
‘Well,’ Tom said, turning to face you, ‘it’s even more exciting finally having the script in your hand, don’t you think so darling?’  
‘Yes,’ you agreed, ‘makes it all seem so real now.’ Well duh, you thought. ‘Not that it wasn’t real,’ you tried to explain, ‘just having the lines here in my hands,’ you waved the script around.  
Tom chuckled, ‘I do know what you mean.’  
You both stood staring at each other, not saying anything. You broke the silence.  
‘Well, I’d better get going, start learning my lines before rehearsals,’ you said, moving to grab your bag off the chair.  
You turned around to say goodbye to Tom and found his eyes were looking at your legs. He caught your gaze and cleared his throat.  
‘Um, if you like, we could run lines together? We don’t have to wait until rehearsals officially start…’ his question trailed off.  
You held your breath for a moment before answering.  
‘Sure, that would be good,’ you finally said.  
‘Great, can I get your number? I’ll give you a call,’ Tom asked.  
You gave him your number as he put it into his phone.  
‘I’ll wait to hear from you then,’ you said, turning and walking up the aisle towards the exit.  
‘Wait!’ Tom called out. You spun around to see him jog up the aisle until he was right in front of you.  
‘Would you like to get a coffee now? If you have time?’ he asked, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.  
Fuck.  
‘Um…sure…that would be nice,’ you replied.  
‘Great!’ his eyes lit up, ‘I know a really nice place not far from here,’ he held out his arm for you to take.  
You were holding on to Tom Hiddleston’s arm. Tom freaking Hiddleston. If you were walking a bit slower you could almost imagine you were walking down the aisle after marrying each other. You snorted out loud at your silly daydream.  
‘You okay love?’ Tom asked.  
‘Yes, just starting to feel very excited that’s all,’ you replied.  
You walked out of the theatre and Tom led you a couple of blocks away to a little coffee shop. You both ordered your drinks and a piece of cake each. Tom guided you to a table near the back as you waited for your order to arrive. His hand was on the small of your back and you couldn’t lie, it felt so nice. Tom pulled your chair out for you.  
‘Thank you,’ you said as you sat down. Tom took his own seat.  
‘So, tell me a bit about yourself,’ Tom asked.  
‘Well…’ you began.  
And just like that the two of you began talking about anything and everything. Your experiences at RADA, your families, place’s you’d travelled, where you’d like to travel, a mutual love of Shakespeare, movies and music. At one point you must have had a slight bit of chocolate on the side of your face as Tom leaned in and gently wiped the corner of your mouth with his thumb. Fuck, again.  
You ended up ordering dinner, both of you not wanting to leave. It was close to 10pm when the staff politely informed you they were closing. You’d both been so engrossed in the conversation that had been flowing so easily that you hadn’t even noticed.  
Tom was adamant that he wanted to pay for everything, leaving a generous tip for both of you overstaying your welcome. You made your way out of the café, turning to Tom.  
‘Thank you for a lovely afternoon and evening,’ you said, ‘I’m so looking forward to working with you.’ You meant it. You were still nervous, but Tom had made you feel at ease. It was going to be an amazing experience.  
‘Sorry to have kept you so long,’ Tom apologised, ‘I hope your boyfriend won’t be too angry.’  
‘Oh no, I don’t have a boyfriend,’ you said. Tom looked slightly relieved, his smile growing wider. ‘I actually have a girlfriend.’ Tom’s smile faded from his face. ‘I’m just kidding Tom!’ you said laughing. Tom also started laughing.  
‘Well that’s good to know, since we’ll be spending an awful lot of time together,’ he said.  
‘Will your girlfriend mind?’ you asked. He was too gorgeous and lovely and sexy and nice and funny, and did I mention sexy, not to be seeing someone, you thought.  
‘No, I don’t have one either, a girlfriend,’ he laughed.  
‘Well I need to catch a taxi home,’ you said, moving to hail one.  
‘I can drop you home, if you’d like? My car’s just up here,’ he said.  
‘It’s okay,’ you said, ‘I don’t want to be a bother.’  
‘Not at all,’ Tom replied, ‘I’ll also know you arrived home safely.’  
‘Okay, if you don’t mind…’  
‘Great! My car’s this way,’ he held out his arm for you again and you smiled shyly, taking it.  
Minutes later you were standing in front of a black Jaguar. Why you were surprised, you weren’t sure. He was a famous movie star. Tom opened the door for you, waiting for you to slide in before closing it and moving around to the driver’s side. Hopping in, you told him your address. He eased into the traffic, driving towards your apartment. You enjoyed the comfortable silence between the two of you, though you couldn’t help but notice Tom occasionally glancing sideways at you, sweeping over your body. Arriving at your apartment, Tom quickly jumped out, jogging around to your side and opening your door. You took hold of his outstretched hand and you were sure there was the feeling of electricity, a spark, between the two of you. You stood like that for a few moments, Tom holding your hand as you looked into each other’s eyes. You broke the stare to look down at your joined hands.  
‘Thank you so much for the ride home, I really appreciate it,’ you finally said.  
‘Not a problem sweetheart,’ Tom replied softly, ‘I wanted to make sure you were home safe.’ He cleared his throat, ‘will you be okay getting up to your door?’ he continued.  
You hesitated. Could this possibly lead somewhere? Did you want it to? Maybe. Did he want it to? Maybe. Should you see where it leads? Probably not. You needed to focus on the play, not throwing yourself at Tom, when it was most likely you would end up bellyflopping in spectacular style, rather than being caught in his arms.  
‘I should be okay,’ you said, ‘it’s late, we should probably both get going,’ you continued, putting on what you hoped was a bright smile.  
‘Um…okay…’ you thought Tom’s voice almost faltered. You must have been mistaken, ‘how about we meet in a few days to rehearse? Would that be okay?’ he asked you.  
‘Sure, I’d love to, I mean, that would be great,’ you replied, ‘it would be great to get a feel for the dynamics between our characters,’ you continued.  
Tom lifted your hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss onto it.  
‘I'll clepe thou in a few days mine ladybird Beatrice,’ Tom said as he kissed your hand.  
‘I will await thy clepe mine dear Benedick,’ you giggled.  
Turning you walked up the stairs to your apartment. It wasn’t until you were safely inside with the door closed that you heard Tom start his car up and drive away. Tom Hiddleston. You were going to be in a play with Tom Hiddleston. Sweet Jesus, it was going to be a long six weeks!

You awoke the next morning, a smile spreading over your face as you recalled the previous night’s events. You were going to be working alongside Tom Hiddleston! Wait! You have to kiss him? You have to kiss him! Oh crap, you hadn’t thought about that. Tom was going to call you to get together in a few days. What if he wants to practice the kissing scene? You leapt out of bed. You’d better start memorising your lines, especially if you wanted to make a good, solid impression. If you at least had your lines down pat, maybe everything else would flow. You quickly showered and dressed before eating some breakfast and brushing your teeth.   
You sat in your corner chair, in your lounge room reading the script from start to finish. Finally you stood up, script in hand and clearing your throat you began going through your lines.  
You began at act one, scene one, the lines you had between your character Beatrice and the Messenger.

“I pray you, is Signor Montanto returned from the wars or no?

He set up his bills here in Messina and challenged Cupid at the flight, and my uncle’s Fool, reading the challenge, subscribed for Cupid and challenged him at the bird-bolt.  
I pray you, how many hath he killed and eaten in these wars?   
But how many hath he killed?   
For indeed I promised to eat all of his killing.

You had musty victual, and he hath holp to eat it.   
He is a very valiant trencherman.   
He hath an excellent stomach.

And a good soldier to a lady, but what is he to a lord?  
It is so indeed.   
He is no less than a stuffed man.   
But for the stuffing—well, we are all mortal.

Alas, he gets nothing by that.   
In our last conflict four of his five wits went halting off, and now is the whole man governed with one, so that if he have wit enough to keep himself warm, let him bear it for a difference between himself and his horse, for it is all the wealth that he hath left to be known a reasonable creature.   
Who is his companion now?   
He hath every month a new sworn brother.

Very easily possible.   
He wears his faith but as the fashion of his hat; it ever changes with the next block.

No.   
An he were, I would burn my study.   
But I pray you, who is his companion?   
Is there no young squarer now that will make a voyage with him to the devil?

O Lord, he will hang upon him like a disease!   
He is sooner caught than the pestilence, and the taker runs presently mad.   
God help the noble Claudio!   
If he have caught the Benedick, it will cost him a thousand pound ere a be cured.

Do, good friend.  
No, not till a hot January.”

After a couple of hours, you felt confident but something was missing. You just didn’t quite feel as though you were hitting your mark. Suddenly you realised it would sound so much better if you practicing in the theatre itself. There were plenty of small theatres available at RADA that you could sneak into. Yep, you thought, practicing on the stage was just what you needed.  
You grabbed your bag, shoving the script into it along with your keys and phone and off you went. Grabbing a taxi, you made your way to RADA. Being a Sunday, it was ghostly quiet. You gently opened a side door and walked in. As quickly and as quietly as you could, you made your way to the back of the building, where the smaller theatres, mainly used for rehearsals and classes in acting, stage direction and props. You opened a door to one of the small theatres and made your way in. Finding the box on the wall containing the light switches, you flicked on the ones that lit up along the walls on the theatre, just near the front and enough to give a soft glow to the room. You walked down the aisle, running your hand along the back of each chair next to the aisle, grinning to yourself you walked up the stairs and onto the stage. There were various props around the stage, a table and chairs, a wardrobe, a mirror, even a bed partially hidden behind the curtain. Putting your bag down you pulled out your script and began running through the lines you had learnt this morning.   
They sounded completely different from when you were reciting them in your lounge room this morning. After about half an hour you felt satisfied with those so you moved onto the next few lines where Benedick and Bernice share a witty exchange of words.

“A dear happiness to women.   
They would else have been troubled with a pernicious suitor.   
I thank God and my cold blood I am of your humor for that.   
I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me.”

You shrieked as a male voice echoed in the theatre.

“God keep your Ladyship still in that mind, so some gentle-man or other shall ’scape a predestinate scratched face.”

You turned your gaze to see someone walking towards the stage. Shit! You were in for it now. Then you saw who it was, Tom.  
‘What are you doing here Tom?’ you asked, hand on your chest, ‘you scared the shit out of me!’  
‘I could ask you the same question,’ he chuckled, ‘since technically you’re not supposed to be in here.’  
‘Well, neither are you I’m assuming,’ you replied, hands on your hips, ‘well, clearly I’m rehearsing. The acoustics here are so much better than in my lounge room.’  
‘Ah,’ Tom nodded knowingly, ‘I must confess I snuck in here with the same intentions,’ he held up his script. ‘Whist we’re both here, would you care to rehearse a bit darling?’  
You nodded, ‘um…sure.’ Oh shit, rehearse what? Which part?  
As if reading your mind, Tom said, ‘why don’t we start again where you just were?’  
‘Yes, okay,’ you nodded again.  
Standing a couple of metres apart, opposite each other, Tom began the dialog.

“If Signor Leonato be her father, she would not have his head on her shoulders for all Messina, as like him as she is.

I wonder that you will still be talking, Signor Benedick.  
Nobody marks you.

What, my dear Lady Disdain! Are you yet living?

Is it possible disdain should die while she hath such meet food to feed it as Signor Benedick? Courtesy itself must convert to disdain if you come in her presence.

Then is courtesy a turncoat. But it is certain I am loved of all ladies, only you excepted.   
And I would I could find in my heart that I had not a hard heart, for truly I love none.

A dear happiness to women.   
They would else have been troubled with a pernicious suitor.   
I thank God and my cold blood I am of your humor for that.   
I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me.

God keep your Ladyship still in that mind, so some gentle-man or other shall ’scape a predestinate scratched face.

Scratching could not make it worse an ’twere such a face as yours were.

Well, you are a rare parrot-teacher.

A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours.

I would my horse had the speed of your tongue and so good a continuer.   
But keep your way, I' God’s name.   
I have done.

You always end with a jade’s trick.  
I know you of old.”

You continued with it, trying different feelings, emphasising the words and where you both stood in the vicinity of each other. After about an hour, you’d both stopped, your bodies so close there was nothing between you. Tom suddenly clapped his hands together.  
‘Hey, you know we get to dance together? I’m looking forward to that. I love dancing,’ he moved two huge steps back from you.   
You felt slightly disappointed, he was so close you could feel the heat radiating from his body, his breath on your skin.  
‘Um…yeah…dancing is good,’ you tried not to sound disappointed.  
Tom cleared his throat, ‘would you like to practice dancing together?’ he asked softly.  
‘We don’t have any music,’ you replied.  
Tom pulled out his phone from his pocket and waved it.  
‘I’m sure there’s something we can use on here,’ he said. He walked over and placed it on the table. “Stay” began to fill the stage area. He turned to you and bowed.  
‘M’ lady?’ his hand held out for yours.  
You couldn’t help but giggle as you curtsied, ‘m’ lord,’ you laughed.  
He pulled you to him, the full body contact made you hold your breath. You began to waltz together, letting him guide you around the stage floor. He was surprising light on his feet. You moved fluidly together, you hoped it would be just as easy with your costume dress on.  
You shook yourself out of your reverie, and you were suddenly very aware of Tom’s touch. The way his hand held yours, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand. His other hand that was around your upper back, had slowly made its way down to your lower back, you were conscious of the feel of it through your cotton sundress, which suddenly felt tight and constricting. You swallowed as Tom pulled you tighter to him and your breasts were touching his chest, your nipples hardening at the contact. Could he feel them? Oh god, he was wearing his thin blue t-shirt, he could probably feel them! Your head lowered as you cringed at the thought, when the music stopped. You looked up to find him staring intently at you. He seemed to be breathing heavily.  
‘Uh…well our dancing seems pretty good, wouldn’t you agree love?’ he asked, letting go of you. Your body already missing his warmth as he pulled away.  
‘Yes,’ you agreed, ‘one less thing to worry about!’ you replied cheerily, hopefully not too over cheerily.  
‘Would you care to keep rehearsing, or do you need to be somewhere?’ Tom suddenly asked.  
‘No, nowhere to be,’ you replied, shaking your head. Christ, the man could ask you to live here for the week and you’d probably do it.  
‘How about we try something further into the play? Act five, scene four?’ he asked.  
You gulped. It’s where your characters declare their love, then kiss. Then kiss!  
‘Um…sure,’ you were going to have to go there sooner or later, you would have preferred later, much later. Is Tom going to go as far as kissing? Kissing Tom Hiddleston. What if he was as terrible kisser? You grinned at yourself. No, what if he wasn’t? You bet he wasn’t. Your knickers started to feel slightly damp at the thought. You snapped out of your daydream to find Tom looking at you, a bemused look on his face.  
‘Are you okay love? You looked a million miles away?’ he asked.  
‘On, no I’m fine. Just trying to remember the lines!’ you lied.  
‘Don’t worry Mia, that’s why we rehearse!’ he chuckled.  
Ugh! The way your name rolled off his tongue. You didn’t think you’d be able to last much longer around him. A very cold shower had your name on it when you got home.  
‘Well let’s start then, hey?’ Tom grabbed his script and also handed you yours.  
You took your places and Tom began his line.

“Soft and fair, Friar.—Which is Beatrice?

I answer to that name. What is your will?

Do not you love me?

Why no, no more than reason.

Why then, your uncle and the Prince and Claudio have been deceived.   
They swore you did.

Do not you love me?

Troth, no, no more than reason.

Why then, my cousin, Margaret, and Ursula are much deceived, for they did swear you did.

They swore that you were almost sick for me.

They swore that you were well-nigh dead for me.

'Tis no such matter. Then you do not love me?

No, truly, but in friendly recompense.”

Tom looked you straight in the eye.  
‘Just as a cater-cousin? Only as a cater-cousin?’  
Wait, you thought, that wasn’t in the script?   
Tom continued.  
‘Yesterday when I met thou, I thought thou and I had the beginnings of a wonderful friendship. However, I see anon that I was wrong,’ Tom said.  
Your face fell. What on earth was he saying? He didn’t like you? Your heart lurched.  
‘I don't want to settle just f'r friendship. By the time I had bid farewell to thou last night, ladybird girl, I did so with a heavy heart that I was nay longer by thy side,’ he continued.  
‘What are you saying Tom?’ you questioned, still not quite sure what he was implying.  
He moved closer the script at his side.  
‘I couldst think of nothing but thou last night, thy angelic face, thy flote blue eyes, thy sweet, sweet smile. Thy delicate lips and how they might feel against mine as I ran mine tongue ov'r them, seeking thy permission to enter thy mouth. The feel of thy soft, soft skin as I ran mine fingers ov'r it. How thou would feel underneath me, thy face contort'd in ecstasy. 'R on top of me, thy gloriously nak'd corse f'r mine eyes to behold,’ he whispered the last line.  
You stood there speechless, your eyes wide.  
‘Forgive me mine ladybird, if I hast said to much in haste, I did not want to waste another moment not being by thy side, if by some chance thou would choose to hast me.’  
Tom bit his lip and was now standing in front of you, your bodies almost touching. He tilted your chin up and placed a kiss on your lips. It was gentle at first, but then became more firm and insistent.   
Your hand moved to rest on his chest and you heard Tom’s script fall to the ground as his hands cupped your face. He pulled away, both of you breathless from the kiss.  
‘The minute I saw thou ladybird girl, I felt something. Some sort of connection, 'r haply wishful thinking on mine part, but I had hop'd thou had felt it too,’ he said.  
‘But Tom, you could have anyone else around here, or anywhere for that matter. I’m just…’ you began, suddenly overwhelmed by what Tom was saying to you, and in Shakespeare no less.  
‘Ye art just thou, and I like that. . . a lot. And I would like to see so much moo of thou, in so many ways, if thou would let me,’ he continued.  
You breathed heavily, you weren’t going to lie, ever since you’d seen Tom as Loki, well, you swore you would happily kneel.   
Your hand that was still on Tom’s chest bunched into a fist, grabbing the material and pulling him towards you. Your script fell to the floor as you both wrapped your arms around each other as your mouths met in another passionate kiss.  
‘I want thou Mia, from the moment I laid eyes on thou, I want'd thou. Thou took mine breath aroint, thou wast such a vision to behold,’ Tom breathed.  
‘Then make me yours,’ you whispered.  
Tom didn’t need to be asked twice. His arms encircled your waist as he gently lifted you, continuing to kiss you. He moved to the prop bed, pulling you down onto his lap. His mouth left yours as it trailed around your neck.  
‘I knew thy skin would taste divine and thy lips soft and sweet, like a r'd ripe strawberry, waiting to be tast'd,’ he murmured into your neck.  
His hands came up to cup your breasts and you moaned at his touch. Your hands came up, gripping the back of his hair as your tongues began to dance together.  
Slowly, Tom’s hands moved from your breasts to the buttons running down the front of your dress. Once he had finished undoing them, he slowly peeled your dress off of you so that you sat in his lap in just your underwear. He pulled his lips away from your skin to pull his t-shirt over the top of his head. Your eyes roamed over his torso, as did your hands. His skin felt so smooth, his muscles taut under your fingers. He reached around and undid your bra, slowly moving the straps down your arms and dropping it on the floor. Instinctively you moved to cover yourself, but Tom gently grabbed your arms.  
‘Prithee doth not encave from me lovely. Thou hast nothing to be asham'd of and thy corse is nothing but beautiful to mine eyes,’ he spoke.  
You bit your lip as he dipped his head and captured one of your nipples in his mouth. Your head fell back as his tongue swirled around your nipple, his other hand running over your other breast.  
‘Oh!’ you moaned, your hips starting to move of their own accord as your hands held onto Tom’s shoulders.  
He pulled his mouth away from your breast and moved to capture your mouth again, your tongues dancing together once more as your hands ran over each other’s bodies.  
Tom broke the kiss, cupping your face in his hands as he ran his thumb over your lips.  
‘I thought of thou all night, it drove me almost nimble-foot'd with desire f'r thou. I dreamt about thou and ravishing thy corse until thou scream'd mine name, begging me f'r release. Mine fingers, mine tongue, mine lips delving into and discovering every inch of thy corse and everything it promises.’  
‘Oh Tom, make love to me,’ you whispered against his mouth.  
Your hands travelled down and began to undo his jeans. He gently rolled you over and laid you on the bed as he stood to remove his jeans and shoes. He wasn’t wearing any underwear either. Your eyes went wide at how huge he was; that surely wasn’t going to fit in you!  
Tom must have seen the look on your face. He lay down next to you, tilting your chin so you were looking at him.  
‘I will not doth aught thou doth not feel comfortable about and I gage I want to doth nothing moo than love thou ladybird,’ he whispered.  
Tom began trailing kisses down your neck, over your breasts and across your stomach. Sitting on his knees, he gently pulled your knickers off you, placing a ghost of a kiss on your mound. Tom pushed your legs apart and began placing gentle kisses on the insides of your thighs. You began squirming until Tom’s tongue lightly flicked over your clit.  
‘Oh Tom! Oh…’ you gasped.  
It was all Tom needed to hear. He began to run his tongue over your clit causing you to arch your back, grasping the blanket on the bed. Tom ran his tongue the entire length of your slit and back again.  
‘Oh my God Tom, please don’t stop! That…that feels so good!’ you pleaded.  
His hands were holding your thighs apart, your hands threaded through Tom’s hair, then Tom pushed his tongue inside you, and you were definitely not prepared for that.  
‘Fuck! Oh…oh…Tom…oh…God…oh!’ you cried out.  
The things his tongue was doing to you, was surely not legal. Your hands soon found your own hair, pulling on it as he kept a firm grip on your thighs. He wasn’t letting you go anywhere. The sensations from his tongue and his mouth were becoming too overwhelming and you began to feel a familiar heat spread through your body.  
‘Oh my God Tom, I’m going to come!’ you panted.  
Your orgasm seemed to rip through you as Tom refused to take his mouth away from you, lapping up your juices as you came. Your body shook and jolted, your back arching off the bed. You reached down to push Tom off your cunt, but he continued to gently suck at you. You finally stopped shaking and lay there, breathless and whimpering.  
Tom trailed his tongue back up your body until he was hovering above you, taking in your dazed expression.  
‘This is what I dream'd of last night. Taking thy breast in mine mouth and suckling at the softness. Laying between thy thighs as thy corse writh'd and thou moan'd mine name from thy sweet lips. I knew thou would taste divine, a lovely nectar waiting to coat mine tongue, I hast been thirsting to taste thou and thy sweetness,’ Tom whispered.  
You looked at him from heavy lidded eyes.  
‘I want you inside me Tom, please don’t make me wait any longer. I’m dying to feel you,’ you begged.  
Tom moved to lie between your thighs, taking his cock in his hand, he ran the head of it up and down your folds. Your arms moved to wrap around him, to draw him closer.  
‘Please,’ you whispered.  
Tom began to slowly enter you, mindful of not wanting to hurt you. When he was fully sheathed inside you, his hips began to pump in and out. He felt so good, completely filling you. You wrapped your legs around him, drawing him closer. Tom’s thrusting picked up momentum and you both began breathing heavily.  
‘Oh mine ladybird girl, thou feel so tight around mine cock. So warm and wet, just like I imagin'd thou would be,’ Tom breathed.  
‘I’m going to come again Tom,’ you moaned.  
‘Come f'r me mine love, I'm so close, I want to feel thou come around me.’  
Your walls clamped down around Tom’s cock as you came, screaming his name. Tom soon threw his head back, roaring as he did so, his cock pumping you full of his hot seed.  
He stilled, his cock still inside you, resting his forehead on yours, kissing you gently.  
‘Art thou okay ladybird?’ he asked.  
‘Yes, that was amazing Tom,’ you smiled, breathless.  
Tom returned your smile. ‘Here comes Beatrice. By this day, she’s a fair lady. I do spy some marks of love in her,’ he said.  
You laughed, placing a kiss on Tom’s lips. ‘Quite possibly Tom, quite possibly.'


End file.
